


Horny!Trafalgar Law x Reader

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: [Could you do a scenario of the Law, Sabo and Ace being walked in on while yanking the snake.. if ya know what I mean? And their s/o walking in and helping out *wiggles eyebrows* You’re awesome love ya❤️❤️ ]





	Horny!Trafalgar Law x Reader

Hips buckled into his hand when he picked up the pace of his pumps, the slicky sound of lube filling the room and somehow turning him on even more.

His head reclining against the back of the chair as he closed his eyes and focused on the erupting, cold pleasure in his member.

The irresistible need washed over him when he least expected it - usually he was one to stick to the schedule, but today? It must have been the tension in the air or the fact that he hadn’t gotten a chance to turn intimate with his lover last night; at that time, he considered it a good idea to stay up and read about the effects of a juvenile hormone. A great idea indeed.

He cursed silently when his back arched - thousands of electric bolts accumulating in his body signaled he’s already close to release.

Hand overrun by his own precum, he massaged his cock with shorter, more rapid strokes, head leaning further back and eyes squeezed shut in anticipation for the icy feeling to erupt. “ _O-oh_ ~Fuck-”

Just as he was about to reach his peak, someone’s light footsteps echoed behind the door, on the corridor. With only few rational thoughts in his tired brain being able to function properly - all the other ones focused on visualizing his partner  _very_ close and  _very_ naked - he realized there are only a couple of seconds left before someone catches him on the act. 

He let out a heavy huff and came to a conclusion that, whoever’s coming towards his cabin right now, he doesn’t mind their audience - if anything, one member of his crew will be left with the image of their captain beating his cock imprinted in their mind forever, most probably leaving scars that are far beyond healing. Law determined it’s a pretty low price to pay in exchange for his pleasure, so he kept going. 

“You really have no shame at all, don’t you?” 

At the sound of his lover’s voice, he stopped his hand just as he was about to give in to the orgasmic wave and made a show of lazily turning his head in the direction of the door, as if the whole situation much rather bored him than, God forbid, made him embarrassed. 

“I didn’t know you talk to yourself. I shouldn’t be surprised, especially when it comes to this crew.” Law retreated to his previous position with furrowed eyebrows, a slicky sound produced when he wrapped his palm around his warm member once again. “It is indeed quite shameful to be barging in to a stranger’s cabin without knocking. Good for you for realizing that. Now leave me alone and go think about your sins.” 

He forced himself to close his eyes and catch up to the previous pleasure. It already felt good when he started straining his wrist over his shaft one more time. 

“Oh, you’re no stranger to me, Law~” 

Their approaching voice caused yet another sparkle of excitement to rush through his veins, but he didn’t want them to think they have such an effect on him, so he tried his best to hide it. 

“I’ve been trying to cum for over half of a goddamn hour,” Law murmured, fixing his eyes on theirs. “Either get on your knees or get out.” 

As they slowly sank to rest in between his legs, he couldn’t help but flash them a cocky smirk. Their tongue could do wonders to his cock, he already knew that. 

But, apparently, it was not to be. A faint pulse of pleasure striked when they delivered a small kitten lick to his tip, only to stand up again and climb up onto his lap. 

He groaned in protest - their mouth was so  _close_ to where he needed them to be just mere seconds ago - but it was soon muffled by their lips pressing against his in a rough manner. 

“Oh, God, you’re the worst,” they muttered into the kiss and grasped his warm shaft. “Of all the pirate captains, I had to run into you.” 

“How unfortunate.” The sarcastic tone lacing his voice was soon turning into one of surprise when they started massaging his cock in slow, precise movements, each stroke delivering a spike of pleasure down his core. 

They kissed him again, seemingly satisfied when he was in no state of mind to answer with words. Instead, the way in which his whole body stiffened indicated how close he was to the edge.

“Does it feel good?” they asked, pulling away from his lips and studying his face. His jawbone taut, eyelids fluttering and mouth parted open in a silent moan - the look of an absolute sin. “Is my captain  _satisfied_?” 

“Make me cum and we’ll see ab-” he paused, suddenly reclining his head back against the chair and thrusting up with his hips as the strokes of their hand eventually caused the wave of pleasure to flow through his body that one final time. “Oh,  _fuck_.” 

They held his cock firmly, steadily, until the last bits of cum dripped down the shaft. Law had his breath almost fully back by then, observing their face with such interest as if it was another one of the study subjects in his textbook; his fingers reaching up and tangling in their hair when they sat back on his thighs. 

“You’ve officially satisfied your captain,” he said, voice returning to its usual level of cockiness. “Your life is complete now.” 

“I really think I hate you,” they muttered and leaned in to kiss him again. 


End file.
